


Less Than Chivalrous

by clebletref



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, M/M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rare Pairings, Rimming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clebletref/pseuds/clebletref
Summary: Ashe fantasizes about Sylvain's knightly demeanor, and is not-so-shocked to learn that he isn't really a story-book knight.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Less Than Chivalrous

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write Ashe/Sylvain smut at 1:30am but its 2:14am now and here we are. Thank you so much for reading, and if you like FE content I have more on my page and I'm working on a multi-chapter Ferdibert fic :) 
> 
> Also, since this is a little vague in the story, this is post-timeskip Blue Lions route but there are no spoilers.

Ashe had always admired Sylvain. Ever since they met he fit the perfect ideals of what a knight should be- _except_ for his less than chivalrous behavior. Still, though, Ashe was able to ignore that side of Sylvain for the most part, after all he mostly just flirted with girls. It wasn't until a few months after Byleth returned that Sylvain started to flirt with Ashe, and honestly he was flattered. Even if he was just being used, Sylvain was handsome, charming, and apparently doing something right if all of those girls were still willing to sleep with him despite knowing he was going to leave. So when Sylvain leaned up against him after practice in the corridors Ashe felt his heart flutter in his chest like he was a teenager again, and he had been a goner ever since. 

It didn't take much self-convincing on Ashe's part to decide that if the opportunity arose, he would absolutely want to have sex with Sylvain. He had thought about it, fantasized really, more times than he cared to admit. Only a couple of them were in bed, though, so he considered it still okay. He thought about what Sylvain's bed would feel like, or his own bed, or even in the bathhouse.

What he hadn't considered, though, was up against a stone wall inside a closet near the war room. 

Half-exposed chest pressed flat against the stone and legs spread apart with his pants pooled around one ankle, Ashe breathed hot and heavy while Sylvain worked him open. He was already at two fingers, pushing them to the knuckle inside of Ashe's ass. Sylvain's mouth worked his hole from the outside, and his free hand stroked Ashe's cock. It was too much and not enough at the same time, Ashe couldn't focus on anything other than _Sylvain_ inside of him. He thought about how good Sylvain looked the last time they were going into battle, since he couldn't exactly see Sylvain from his current vantage point. His black armor that accentuated his figure, his muscular thighs, and how hot he looked shoving a lance through a beast's side. He couldn't hold back a moan, and Sylvain rewarded him with a slow push of another finger all the way to the knuckle. 

"Sylv-ain," Ashe huffed, tongue hanging out a bit. " _hah_ , you're so, oh my _Goddess_ ," he moaned again as Sylvain scissored his fingers apart, stretching Ashe even more, while purposefully avoiding the spot Ashe wanted him to touch the most. "Do you want me to- _hah_ -suck you before you go in?" Ashe asked. 

"Goddess, yeah. Do you think you're ready?" Sylvain asked, kissing Ashe's hips while pumping his fingers. Ashe nodded quickly and muttered a faint 'yes' before Sylvain pulled out and stood up, unlacing his trousers and letting them fall to the floor while Ashe sank to his knees. He flattened his tongue and wasted no time, taking Sylvain's cock all the way to the hilt in one quick motion. "Oh, _fuck_ Ashe," Sylvain grabbed Ashe by the hair with both hands and bucked his hips forward the tiniest amount, catching himself before Ashe could gag. Ashe frowned at that, and pulled off quickly. 

"Fuck my face, Sylvain." he opened his mouth wide and let his tongue drape over his bottom teeth and hang out of his mouth. He looked up at Sylvain with doll-eyes and waited. Sylvain cursed again and tightly fisted Ashe's hair, pushing his cock in afterwards. He thrusted slowly a few times, to let Ashe adjust, and then he steadied Ashe's body and rutted into him quickly. Spit dripped down Ashe's chin and into a puddle on the ground, but that only spurred the both of them on. Ashe moved his hand to his own cock and jerked himself slowly, moaning around Sylvain's dick. 

As abruptly as it started, Sylvian pulled out and dropped down to press a sloppy kiss to Ashe's lips. "Mm, as much as I would love to cum down your pretty throat, I think I'd rather fill your ass right now. Are you ready babe?" he said as he brushed over Ashe's cock with a featherlight touch. 

"Goddess, yes, _please_." Ashe stood up with Sylvain's help and leaned against the cool stone wall again, he pointed his ass out a bit to give Sylvain space to grab him by the waste. Sylvain used the rest of his vile of lube on his cock and lined up with Ashe's hole, pushing in relatively quickly. Ashe couldn't notice the burn in the stretch because Sylvain's fingers were soon in his mouth and pressing red marks into his waist. "Mmm, _Sylvain_ ," he moaned again as Sylvain bottomed out. 

"Holy fuck, _Ashe_ , you're so tight." he commented as he pulled out, "You're so good, Ashe, oh my _Goddess_." he pushed back in quickly, setting up a rather rapid pace. His fingers pushed farther into Ashe's mouth, poking at his cheeks and keeping his tongue flat. Ashe sucked, and moaned as he continued. 

Ashe's breath hitched in his throat and he whined as Sylvain finally hit the spot in him that he had been missing before. "Mmph-" he moaned and then pulled off of Sylvain's fingers, "More, Sylv, like _that_." he felt his vision going blurry and like he was seeing stars as he took Sylvian's fingers back into his mouth while Sylvain rutted into him, making sure to keep the same angle. 

"Oh fuck, Ashe, you look so pretty like this. Oh my gods." he breathed, voice hoarse. "You're so tight, and hot, and, and, and-" his hips stuttered for a moment but he kept going, "Do you- _hah_ -want me to finish inside of you?" he asked and Ashe _whined_. "Want me to fill you up, so- _hah_ -you can think about me later when my cum is running down your legs?" Ashe nodded yes rapidly and moaned again, sending Sylvain over the edge. He pushed as deep in as he could, and Ashe could feel Sylvain's cock throbbing inside of him as he filled him with cum. Sylvain had enough sense to stroke Ashe a few times, and with the feeling of Sylvain buried so far inside of him it was easy enough to have Ashe shooting his spend all over the wall. 

When they could see straight again, Sylvain pulled out and stumbled to get dressed, helping Ashe get dressed in the process. 

"Wow, do you uh, wanna do that again sometime?" Sylvain asked while he fixed parts of Ashe's hair. "Maybe in my room or something, like, tomorrow?" 

Ashe blinked a few times and nodded, still in a bit of a post-orgasm haze. "Absolutely." he squeaked, "On one condition." 

"Anything." Sylvain snapped. 

"You have to carry me to your bed before we do it, yaknow," he giggled, "You can be my knight in shining armor." 


End file.
